


The Soft and Sweet that goes with the Fire and Heat

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction attend an event and Louis, along with Liam, sees someone very important. Someone special. One might say he's <em>very</em> close to Louis' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soft and Sweet that goes with the Fire and Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childrenbehave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenbehave/gifts), [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> Falon suggested I be wary of characters POV changes and this is the result. This story is from (hopefully all) Louis' POV.
> 
> First Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY IDEA. I can't remember exactly whom had the idea out of tumblr users jokesonus and shinywhimsy implying Louis/Liam/Becks, so I will call it even and credit both of them. I dedicate this story to the both of them. I had a strange moment during the writing of this fic. I had written the part where the three of them meet excactly ONE day before the class of '92 Premiere, and subsequently, the manip of Liam and Beckham side by side. I love the dynamics of canon-Liam and canon-Louis. I love how they can be sweet, cute, giggly boys together but also extremely rough with each other. This is just my fictional interpretation of these two sides to them.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: The people, events or groups mentioned in the story are completely fictional and/or are not mine.
> 
> NB: I love Eleanor and Sophia, but I chose not to have them in the story. In this fic, Liam and Louis are in a (kind of recent) established relationship.

This is just ridiculous. 

It is not on. At all.

The world is playing a mammoth joke on him, Louis decides firmly, and it’s just not fair. Really, someone should have warned him so he didn’t just make a giant spectacle of himself. He blames Liam. Yes, that’s much better than blaming and mentally kicking himself. Yes, he decides, more firmly. Everything is Liam’s fault.

Except it wasn’t solely Liam’s fault that they were invited to the charity event. Nor was it entirely Liam’s fault that they didn’t know that the one and only David Beckham was also invited to the exact same charity event. Louis wishes he could just turn back time to 7.30pm in order to reverse the damage he had just done. That would make this whole situation so much better and Louis would have most definitely left with some dignity intact.

*

“Come on Lou, we’re going to be late!” Liam's yelling up the stairs.

“I’m coming! Don’t get your pants in a twist Payno. You can’t rush perfection,” Louis' hollering back, the sound reverberating off the tiled walls in the white bathroom. 

Louis is standing in front of the vanity making last minute touches to his hair. He's praying that he looks decent enough to make Liam's jaw drop. He smoothes his hands down over the lapels on his suit jacket, buttoning it up and then unbuttoning it, finally settling on leaving it loose and open, with his tie hanging freely. He may act stupidly around Liam most of the time, but he still cares about his opinions. Especially when it comes down to his appearance. 

Louis walks out of the bathroom and looks around the corner of the wall before making his way downstairs. Liam’s standing at the bottom of the stairs, twisting the cuffs of his shirt in order to clip his cufflinks in place. His collar is sticking up, stiff as a rock from the generous amounts of starch he had used to iron his shirt, and his tie is hanging haphazardly around his neck with his top button undone. 

Louis finally comes around from the corner at the top of the stairs and makes his way down. 

“Wow,” Liam exclaims, looking up at the sound of movement. 

“Well?” Louis asks nervously, coming to a stop. He's shifting his weight from foot to foot, shuffling his feet on the two steps above Liam. 

“How do I look?” 

Louis' tugging on his jacket sleeves, simply to give himself something to do with his hands, because if he takes them off himself he will most definitely put them on Liam and try to pull his clothes off and have his way with him on the stairs right this second. Liam looks absolutely gorgeous in his suit and tie. Liam brings his hands up to smooth Louis’ collar down over the top of his suit jacket, sneaking his thumbs up to touch his skin, running the pads of his thumbs across his neck just above the collar, as he makes Louis presentable. Louis feels sparks left behind on his skin where Liam had just touched him.

“You look perfect Lou,” Liam gushes, "So beautiful." 

Louis feels chuffed and his chest is swelling with the pride of a job that's very well done. Liam looks so handsome in his suit. The combination of the black and white provides a stark contrast to his newly tanned skin, and it makes his strong, stubble-covered jaw line even more prominent. He’s styled his hair into the slicked back hairstyle that he and Louise had been favouring of late. It reminds Louis of someone else he knows. Sort of knows. Well, he knows of. Louis wills his brain to stop thinking about the image that has just made its way into his head. 

“As do you,” Louis replies, letting out a sigh of relief. It’s always worth putting in the extra effort to see and hear Liam’s reaction.

Louis continues on.

“Here, let me help you with your tie.”

“I’m such an idiot, I can’t even do a tie up properly.”

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about. He maybe an idiot sometimes, but he’s my idiot. I won’t let you talk shit about him. I won’t have it, I say!” 

Louis does Liam’s tie up for him and turns down the collar. Liam just smiles at him and ducks his head, suddenly bashful, unable to stop the grin appearing on his face. _He looks adorable_ Louis thinks to himself. Louis taps his forefinger under Liam's chin as a secret signal of wanting Liam to look him in the eye. Liam tilts his head up and meets his gaze.

Louis suddenly feels a gush of overwhelming fondness sweep through his body from his head down to his toes. He moves his face forward swiftly, catching Liam off guard, and kisses his lips softly. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Liam says, grasping Louis’ hand. He's pulling him towards the front door, and out into the street where the car is waiting with the rest of the boys inside.

*

“This is quite a shindig,” Niall exclaims.

There are formally dressed celebrities _everywhere_ in a sea of multi-coloured clothes, talking and standing in groups at tall tables, completely surrounding them. Waiters are sporadically spread throughout the room, wearing their crisp black and white uniforms, carrying silver trays above the swarming mass of people, and weaving their way through the crowd, precariously balancing champagne flutes. 

“Where the hell did you learn a word like that mate?” Harry says, standing next to Niall and tugging at his collar, obviously finding the confines of the clothing restricting. 

“Off some Aussie bird I met after the last concert. She said it’s just another word for an event.” Niall was frowning like he thought he said the word in the wrong context.

“Yeah, well, you just sound like a twat. Stick to our Queen’s English please. I will not let you embarrass us,” Harry retorts.

“Please,” Zayn piped up, rolling his eyes at Niall, “If anyone’s going to embarrass us it’ll be you, or Lou. I’d put money on that for sure.”

“Hey!” Louis says, offended. 

“You know I stay out of trouble, especially when I’m with my Leemo,” Louis states, and shifts his gaze to his right where Liam is standing, smiling wide at him.

“Come _on_ , Louis,” Harry sniffs, “You always end up in trouble. Paul’s probably got hernias because of you. Plus, I don’t know what you’re on about, but you always end up dragging Liam into your schemes. Wherever you go, Liam follows. The yin to your yang.”

“The bread to your butter,” Niall adds.

“The apple to your pie,” Zayn finishes. 

“Where’s the pie?” Louis sees Niall straightening up immediately, his head turning rapidly like a meerkat on the lookout for hyenas. Louis smiles to himself. Of course, Niall only has eyes for his one true love. 

“Not _actual_ pie, babe,” Zayn says fondly, chuckling to himself, and shaking his head at Niall.

“Just ignore them Lou,” Liam says in Louis' ear, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Will do. They’re just jealous of our budding romance,” Louis swoons, pulling Liam after him and away from his band mates, to go and introduce themselves to the other people in the room. The other _more important people_ , he thinks to himself snidely. 

“No, we’re not!” Louis hears Harry yell after them.

*

Louis’ bored. He’s walked around the entire perimeter of the people milling in the hot, cramped space. The air in the vicinity is thick with voices, reverberating against the walls surrounding them. Louis stopped with Liam at a couple of the tables as he recognized some of the people as their sponsors, and feeling obligated, he stopped and made idle chit chat about their work and the weather. 

They are currently at a table on the right side of the room, on the outskirts of the mass of people, talking to two men that Louis’ can’t remember the names of. Liam's standing to Louis' right, with both their backs to the wall, when Louis sees her. Sees _them_. Louis’ mouth goes completely dry and feels his lips chap instantly. His throat is swelling rapidly and clamping up tight, his whole body going completely rigid, like some form of rigor mortis. It was only a minute before Louis regained the movement in his limbs and started hitting Liam’s left arm, resorting to whacking him when he refuses to acknowledge Louis. 

“….I’m sorry Sir, just a moment.” Louis finally hears Liam say over the loud rushing sound in his ears.

“What is it Lou, you’re being rude,” Liam hisses.

Louis doesn’t say a word. He simply raises his left forefinger slowly and points directly in front of them. Liam looks in the direction Louis’ pointing. 

Standing about four tables into the masses of people are none other than Victoria and David Beckham, sipping from their champagne flutes, and holding hands. David is whispering into Victoria’s ear and her head is dipped, listening earnestly, and nodding her head. Louis hears Liam gasp; Liam quickly apologizes to the men that he was talking to, and drags Louis away from the table slightly. 

“What do you want to do Lou?” Liam whispers to him.

Louis finds his voice somehow. 

“I want to leave.”

“Really?”

“No dummy, of course not! I want to meet him. Them. I want to meet them.” Louis quickly corrects himself. 

Liam's looking down at Louis and grinning, his eyes sparkling. 

“Who are you trying to fool Lou?” Liam smirks. 

“Well, we’ll wait until she goes and talks to someone else, then,” Louis replies.

“Ok.”

*

They didn’t have to wait much longer. Approximately ten minutes later, Victoria turns her head to her right suddenly, obviously recognizing someone important. She kisses David’s cheek and strides off, looking fantastic in her black towering heels and black gown. David remains at the table and resumes his drink to, presumably, wait patiently for his wife. Louis feels that this is his moment. He has to make himself move in order to speak to him before someone else does. 

Liam and Louis slowly make their way over to him, Louis picking up his pace as he nears the one man he has looked up to his entire life. Idolised. Worshipped. Louis never thought in his wildest dreams that he would get to meet David Beckham. He was going to make this moment count. He will not make a fool of himself, he decides firmly. He will be in perfect control the entire time.

“Hello boys, how are you tonight?” Louis hears.

Oh crap.

“Uh…uh…,” Louis stammers out. 

Liam shakes his head at him and extends his hand out towards David. 

“Nice to see you again, David. How have you been?” Liam says smoothly. _How is he remaining so calm?_ Louis wonders.

“I’ve been good, thank you. The kids are a handful, but we manage.”

“Are you hosting tonight, or something?” Liam asks.

David smiles. _He's got a really nice smile_ Louis' brain tells him. 

“Something like that.” 

David is glancing between himself and Liam.

“Louis, are you going to talk or do I have to do everything?” Louis can hear the smirk in Liam’s voice.

“Uh..no. No.” Louis splutters. He can do this. He takes a deep breath and looks up at David Beckham. 

Only the air whooshes straight out of his lungs immediately. Liam is standing right next to him, and the resemblance is overwhelming. Louis knew the likeness was there, he just didn’t realise just _how much_. Louis has obviously heard the comparisons and seen the photos, but never fully grasped the concept until they were standing side by side before him. The same slicked up and back hairstyle, the smattering of beard, the similar facial features and the almost exact crisp white shirt with the black suit. Louis feels his knees go weak and he has an urgent need to sit down. 

It’s not until he sees the matching grins on Liam and David’s faces, that he suddenly realises he’s gone mute again.

“N-Nice to meet you finally David. I mean, Becks, I mean, Mr. Beckham,” Louis gets out. 

Good. That’s a good first step. Actual words coming out of his mouth. Probably not the best words, but it's a start. He would be really grateful if his brain supplied him with a filter. 

“Please call me David. And the same to you,” David replies, smiling. 

Louis stares at him. _He looks so handsome in his suit_ , his internal voice supplies for him. 

“I apologize for the last time. It wasn’t my fault. It was your Liam’s fault actually.” David grins again and turns to face Liam.

“Hey!” Liam proclaims, clearly offended.

“It wasn’t my fault Louis fell asleep,” Liam grumbles, looking down at the floor.

“Yeah, but it _was_ your fault you didn’t wake me,” Louis replies, finally finding his normal voice properly for the first time since the introductions had been made. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Liam mutters, swirling his empty champagne flute in his hand. This brings Louis’ attention back to his own drink. Louis looks down, as if suddenly astonished to find a glass in his hand. He has a few quick sips to whet his desert-dry mouth. 

Beckham turns to Liam. 

“We should exchange numbers for in the future, Liam,” he said. 

Louis rapidly feels woozy again.

“You know, if you ever feel like a kick around with me and my boys.” He continues, explaining. David notices Louis staring at him and winks. _He fucking winks_.

“Yeah, sounds great man,” Liam replies.

Louis has no clue as to how Liam is just himself around David Beckham. It is kind of thrilling watching his Liam be himself around his idol. They seemed to mesh really well. _I’d like to see them mesh together actually_ , Louis’ brain supplies to him. Oh, Jesus. Louis was feeling an all-too-familiar stirring in his black trousers.

No, _no_ , not now. _Please, not now_. Louis has to get out of there before he shows David Beckham just how _really_ excited he is to meet him. Louis turns sharply towards the direction of the door and bumps into someone. 

“No!” Louis hears a woman exclaim. Oh fuck, he thought. He recognizes that voice.

“Victoria, I am _so, so_ , sorry!” Louis apologizes. 

“I didn’t see you there!”

“Obviously,” she sneers. Louis' a bit taken aback by the tone of her voice. She wasn’t that bad when he had met her at the Olympics Ceremony. 

“I apologize, Victoria.” Louis hears Liam say. 

“We will repay you for your purse,” Liam continues. 

“It’s ok, it’s fine.” She states more calmly. 

“No, I will, it was my fault,” Louis explains.

“Seriously, Louis, it’s ok. Have a good night boys.” She says, the warmth returning to her tone, and starts to close the conversation.

“It was really nice seeing you again Liam. And it was really nice meeting you Louis. You two boys have a good evening _together_ ,” David says to them, with a hint of a gleam in his eyes. 

There is a strange lilt to his voice that makes shivers shoot down Louis’ spine. 

Oh shit.

Louis has a problem.

*

Louis has a _big_ problem. Once he and Liam left the venue, and Liam had stopped laughing at Louis’ expense, Louis attacks him in the car that's taking them back to their place. 

“Lou, not now,” Liam rushes out as Louis pounces on his lap, zeroing in on the left side of his neck, and sucking a love bite into his skin. Louis draws back, admires his work, and starts frantically kissing all over Liam's face, not wanting to stop. 

“Wait until we get home.”

“Don’t wanna,” Louis whined. He wanted Liam _now_ God dammit.

“What’s got you all riled up then, huh?” Liam says, pulling Louis' head back from his neck, and grinning up at him wriggling in his lap. Louis rolls his eyes. He knew Liam was all for car safety, but he also knew that even Liam can't ignore the hardness in Louis' pants that is pressing onto Liam's own erection. Louis knows that Liam loves having him writhing and handsy, especially when Louis has been drinking. Liam has his hands resting on Louis’ hips and his fingers are starting to dig in harder. Louis' trying to get at Liam’s neck again, the line of his hard dick rubbing against Liam’s, and creating some much-needed friction.

“You know exactly why, you bastard,” Louis says. 

“Am I not enough for you Lou?” Liam pouts, damn him, he knew Louis couldn't resist him when he does that. 

“It’s not enough that I just look like Beckham, I have to actually be Beckham for you?” 

“You know that’s not it Li,” Louis pants into Liam’s mouth. Louis presses kisses to Liam’s lips, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. He wants access to that hot, wet tongue. He wants that tongue on him _immediately_. 

“I know, Lou,” Liam smirks at him wickedly. Liam brings his hand up, grasping at the short hairs on Louis’ neck, and pulls him forward harshly. He grinds their dicks against each other and whispers his hot breath into Louis’ ear. 

“You just want to be greedy and have both of us, don’t you?” Liam rasps, his horniness fully setting in. 

“Oh, _fuck_ Li,” Louis gasps.

He's suddenly grasping Liam’s neck in both hands and kissing him hard. He smashes their lips together and pushes his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam seems more than happy to let Louis take the lead. Louis knows that Liam loves when Louis is all needy for him. 

“Oh, shit Lou,” Liam groans against Louis’ mouth. Liam’s grinding their hips together and increasing the speed, with his right hand pressing into the dip in Louis' lower back, and his left hand on his hip. 

“Home again, sirs.” 

Liam and Louis suddenly freeze, having temporarily forgotten where they are. They had been completely swept up in the intense moment, rapidly developing a bout of amnesia. 

“Come on, let’s get inside,” Louis whispers close to Liam's mouth. He's quickly opening the door and scrambling out into the cool, night air.

“Oh, I definitely will be inside,” Liam growls lowly, fully turned on. 

Louis turns and stares up at him.

Liam's pupils are fully blown and dark, with just a hint of his beautiful brown irises. 

The look that Liam is giving Louis right now is pure lust, and Louis shivers under Liam's intense gaze. 

Liam thanks the driver, gives him a generous tip (Louis startles, realizing that they were not quiet _at all_ ) and grabs Louis’ hand. He pulls him up the stairs to the front door of their house, grabbing the keys out of his trouser front pocket. He quickly unlocks the door and spins around, hoisting Louis up into his arms. Louis wraps his arms around Liam's neck and hooks his legs around his back and clings to him like a barnacle as they step over the threshold. Liam grabs at Louis’ arse and pulls him tighter around his waist, leaving no space between them. Liam tugs at Louis' hair, licks a stripe up the right side of Louis’ neck, and bites down on the flushed skin just under Louis' ear. 

“Oh, _fuck_ Li,” Louis pants out. 

Louis' bringing his head forward to rest on Liam’s shoulder, his hands gripping at Liam's arms firmly. He’s grinding his hips forward roughly, the friction of his pants against his dick intense. He needs to get his trousers off _now_. He wants to come urgently, he _needs_ to come now, he decides. It’s his orgasm, he’s entitled to one. Especially after the night he’s had. He can’t believe how much of a fool he was. Which makes him think of David Beckham _again_ and his skin suddenly erupts in goosebumps, and his whole body shudders at the thought of Beckham’s body. Heat is radiating off of him and he feels a pulling sensation low in his belly.

“Oh, _shit_ , Li!” Louis suddenly exclaims, as he comes in his pants, the hot liquid sticky on his foreskin. Liam abruptly stops moving and just looks up at Louis in his arms with a bewildered look on his face.

“Really? Already Lou? Well, that was quick,” Liam muses.

“Oh, shut you’re pie hole Payno,” he snarks, his skin flushing crimson. 

“Sorry, no can do Lou,” Liam smiles at his own made-up rhyme.

Louis rolls his eyes at him again. 

“Don’t worry, there’s more where that came from,” Louis says.

“I should hope so,” Liam smirks. Louis jumps down from Liam’s waist, nowhere near finished. The orgasm just took some of the edge off the pleasure that’s rolling off him in waves. Louis' tugging harshly at Liam’s belt and removes it quickly. He fumbling to get the button undone, the zipper pulled down, and the trousers and pants off. It’s hard work when you’re kissing at the same time. It’s multi-tasking at his finest, he should get credit for that!

Liam’s fingers get jumbled as he swiftly undoes Louis’ shirt buttons, and pulls the suit jacket off. Liam pulls Louis’ belt through the loops in one swift movement, undoes his trousers and pulls them off along with Louis' pants in the darkened hallway. The stairs are just to the left, and Louis can tell that Liam wants this fast and rough. Louis can tell without Liam uttering a single word. Ever since the two of them had come together they had taken the time to learn everything about each others bodies, discover each other in a whole new light, and it had paid off. They now know each other's bodies like the backs of their hands. Louis suspects he knows exactly how Liam wants to fuck him. He's going to kill Liam for the carpet burn in the morning, but it’s totally worth it. 

They’re both standing almost completely naked now, just in their white shirts, Liam still in his suit jacket and Louis has his tie on. They can't pull their hands off each other long enough to get rid of the last bits of clothing. Their hairstyles are both completely messed up from having fingers raked through them. Liam pulls hard on the tie still around Louis' neck and pulls him flush against his chest, pressing their groins against each other tightly and kissing Louis with all his might. Liam's gripping the swell of his arse and grinding their crotches together in short, sharp movements. With his hands on Liam's arse for balance, Louis surges upwards, his wet tongue coming out to drag along the swell of Liam's bottom lip. Liam whimpers and pulls Louis to him, moulding their lips together. Liam darts his tongue out, seeking entrance, and Louis grants it. Their tongues come together, battling for dominance, ending with Louis winning and dragging Liam's tongue into his warm mouth and sucking obscenely. 

They manage to come up for air and get rid of the rest of their clothing. Louis can see the heat in Liam’s eyes. He knows what it means when Liam gets like this, when his whole body is vibrating with want, his gaze melting Louis with the intense look he is giving him. Louis understands him completely. Louis spins around and presses his bum back into Liam’s crotch, arching his back as far as he can. Liam's hands glide down his back in broad, firm strokes, coming to rest on his hips with his fingers curling. Liam’s hands feel nice and soothing on Louis' back, and he's grinding his dick on Louis' arse.

“God, Lou,” Liam rasps.

He's rubbing his dick over the swell of Louis' arse and down between his cheeks, snagging his entrance. Liam abruptly pulls back and retrieves the lube and a condom from the top of the fridge. Louis can hear Liam slicking up his fingers, and his whole body shudders. Louis decides in that minute that he will not make Liam's tea in the morning if Liam doesn't give him what he's wants. Louis wants Liam erase the last couple of hours from his mind, to fuck the totally embarrassing memory out of him, as if wiping the slate clean. 

Liam wraps his left arm around Louis and holds him. Liam glides his finger down the dip of his lower back, down the crack of Louis’ arse, and pushes his forefinger into Louis’ tight heat. Louis gasps out as he feels his walls clenching around him. Liam pushes his finger further in, up to the second knuckle, to get Louis used to the intrusion. Once Louis is taking him more easily, Liam slips in a second finger and stretches him out. Louis’ whimpering from Liam’s ministrations and he reaches his hand back to hold onto Liam’s hip to steady them. Louis can feel warmth radiating from his chest and coursing throughout his entire body as he bears himself down, fucking himself further onto Liam's fingers. 

Liam withdraws his fingers and pushes Louis forward, towards the carpeted stairs. He bends Louis over with his left hand to the dip of his back, and his right at the base of his neck, effectively putting Louis on his hands and knees in front of him on the stairs. Louis feels Liam rub his dick over his cheeks and opening, just teasing the rim.

“Shit, don’t tease Li,” Louis groans. His back is gleaming with a sheen of sweat and he's panting breathlessly. Louis' hands are gripping the step above him and his arms are trembling slightly with the anticipation of Liam filling him up. 

“I need you in me _now_ ," Louis whines, wriggling his hips impatiently.

"Jesus Christ Lou,” Liam mutters, sounding somewhat distracted behind him. No doubt admiring the view, Louis smirks to himself. Louis can just imagine the visual Liam's got. Louis on all fours, arching his back as far as he can, thighs spread wide. Behind him, Liam is rolling on the condom, slicking himself up, and pushing into Louis with small, smooth slides. 

“Fuck, you're so tight Lou.” 

“As always." 

Liam waits a moment before he starts moving his hips forward, thrusting deep into Louis.

“Oh, fuck Li,” Louis gasps.

Louis ducks his head and clenches down around Liam. Liam hisses and picks up his pace. He moves his hips faster, with the only sounds in the room the slapping of their bodies coming together in the blackness surrounding them. Louis braces his right hand on the stair in front of him and grasps one of the banisters in his left. He needs something to hold on to while Liam fucks him into the carpet. His knees are going to be red raw tomorrow but he could care less because it is _so_ completely worth it. Liam leans forward and grips his hair with his right hand, yanking his head up, and hooks his chin over Louis’ shoulder and growls into his ear.

“You like this Lou?” 

“Yeah,” Louis whimpers. 

“Like me fucking you into the stairs?” 

“Shit, _Liam_ ," Louis whines. 

Liam pulls out of Louis and flips him onto his back. Louis is more than happy to let Liam be rough with him, handling him like he weighs nothing. Liam gathers Louis up in his arms and enters Louis again, allowing Louis to sink down onto him. Louis puts his hands on Liam's biceps and grips _hard_ and digs his nails into the skin. He wants to leave marks all over Liam's arms. It's his own fault for having stupidly massive arms, Louis decides. Liam abruptly turns and pushes Louis up against the wall, completely trapping him. 

Louis brings his head forward and sucks hard at the juncture of Liam's neck and shoulder, where he knows it will be difficult to hide. Louis presses his heels into Liam's lower back and bites down hard on Liam's flesh. His arms snake up under Liam's and he rakes his fingers repeatedly down Liam's toned back, leaving crescent shaped indentations on his flushed skin. 

"Jeez, you're a brat." Louis hears somewhere near the side of his neck.

"Well, put your back into it Li. Come on, give it to me harder," Louis growls lowly into Liam's ear, ghosting his breath over the shell. Louis tilts his head down slightly and swipes the tip of his tongue over the spot just under his ear. Liam moans _loudly_.

"Oh, fuck Lou. You're gonna be the death of me."

"Uh huh. And it will be a very happy death."

"Urgh, you're insufferable."

Louis is going to be covered in love bites and bruises and _bloody hell_ carpet burn. He's going to be a complete and utter mess, and he knows that Liam can't wait to see the results of his work. Louis is his canvas, and Liam the artist, marking his body, to show the evidence of where Liam has been. Louis’ knows he is possessive, but in these moments together, Liam is positively territorial. 

Liam buries his head deeper into the crook of Louis' neck and increases his thrusts, pushing into Louis at a frantic pace. Louis shoves his hand between their bodies and strokes himself, finally giving his cock some much-needed attention.

"Come on Lou, give it to me," Liam huffs out, bringing his lips to Louis', sliding his tongue over them repeatedly, asking for entrance. Louis' grants it and returns the kiss, bringing his tongue forward to touch Liam's in swift strokes. So this is what he wants, Louis realizes. He wants Louis' to give in to him and let himself go.

Well, Louis can do that. Louis does love giving Liam what he wants. He just can't say no to Liam. There's something about the way Louis looks and sounds when he comes completely undone underneath Liam's hands that makes Liam look like an idiot, with an extremely smug look of satisfaction plastered over his face, thinking he did such a bloody good job. As if it's Liam's reward. Well, he does like to be very good at things. When Liam is in the moment, his mind is completely focused. Well, maybe not so much right now, because the next words out of Liam's mouth shock Louis.

"I wonder if Becks would be as good at fucking you as I am Lou," Liam rasps, his talented lips mouthing at Louis' neck. 

Louis' mute. Liam continues into the side of his neck, one hand in his hair, and his breath tickling his ear. It suddenly clicks in Louis’ head. _He knew_. The bastard knew all along why Louis is so riled up, yet he still let it happen. He let Louis, in a way, have his fantasy. Louis has never felt so smug about having Liam in his life than at this very moment. 

"You two would look so hot together," Liam continues.

Holy shit, Louis' resolve finally cracks.

"Oh, shit Li. Don't _say_ stuff like that," Louis cries, trying to fuck himself down harder onto Liam's cock. He's unable because Liam has him completely pinned and is thrusting his hips erractically. Louis is scrambling for purchase on the wall, his hands not finding anything, to try and ground himself in the moment. 

"Why not Lou?" Liam bites down on his ear harshly, his hot breath coming out in short pants.

"Because it's not fair to you," Louis can't believe he's being sentimental while Liam fucks him right near their fridge. 

"You still want it though. Hell, _I_ want it," Liam's breath hitches on his bold statement. His fingertips are digging into Louis' skin as he thrusts hard, making sure to do a good job of fucking Louis. Louis feels like he is being branded, knowing this is Liam's way of saying _mine_. 

"I'd love to see you guys together. That'd be so _hot_ Lou."

Louis can't believe what he is hearing. Has he died and gone to heaven? He wonders. Liam's sucking on a vein in his neck, timing his tongue to the pulse, so he know's that he's actually alive and he actually _did_ hear the words that Liam just uttered. However, Liam doesn't stop and Louis suddenly thinks he's going to collapse at Liam's next words.

"I bet you'd love to see me and him fucking, wouldn't you Lou?" Liam's really pulling out the big guns now. He's also slipped his hand between their torso's, slapping Louis' hand away, and he's stroking Louis with firm, swift strokes, thumbing over his head where the pre-cum is gathered. The heat emanating off their bodies is _intense_. 

"Or would you prefer him and I fucking you Lou?"

"Oh, _Jesus fucking christ_ , Li!"

"Ah, found the weak spot." Louis can feel the smile that's pressing into his neck.

"Don't be so fucking smug, you arsehole!" Louis cries.

"You want that Lou, want us both?" Liam is on a roll, and the idiot knows he is. Liam's thrusts are short, sharp and quick, and Louis know's he's about to come. Liam's focusing on his sensitive head, thumbing over the slit rapidly.

"Oh, Li," Louis whimpers, unable to take much more, and thunks his head back onto the wall. Now, Liam's just being cruel.

"You want that Lou? Both of us giving you everything we've got?" Liam thumbs over Louis' slit one more time, and Louis' body instantly goes totally rigid.

Louis instantly feels sparks ignite all over his body, culminating like fireworks across the night sky, his pulse thuds and he sees white behind his eyelids as he comes.

"Oh, fuck Li. _Fuckk_ ," Louis lets out on a loud moan that echoes around them, encasing them in the tight space together. Louis sets Liam off like a chain reaction.

"Oh shit, _Louis_ ," Liam whines. Liam comes, and Louis feels him pulsing inside him like a steady heartbeat. 

"Christ, that was good Li," Louis gasps into Liam's mouth, softly pressing his lips to Liam's. His whole body is aching and sore and he cannot move an inch. He just hangs like a deadweight in Liam's arms. He's so grateful that Liam's so strong. He smiles, looking at all the marks on Liam's arms. _Serves him right_. Liam sets him down for a minute, withdrawing slowly, and disposes of the condom in the kitchen. 

Liam returns and pries Louis off the wall, holding him in his arms. Liam wraps his right arm around Louis' waist, drawing him into his side. He presses his lips to Louis' temple and kisses him, lifting his right hand up and running his fingers through Louis' hair, tucking the strands behind his ear. Louis hums and buries his head in the right crook of Liam's neck, the sated sensation settling warmly into his limbs.

"That was awesome Li," Louis says softly.

Liam stares into Louis' eyes and a goofy grin is plastered on his face. Louis punches him in the arm.

"Don't look so bloody smug, you bastard."

"What?" Liam asks all innocent, arms raised. Louis narrows his eyes at him.

"You know what. You do that to me again, and I will not be responsible for my actions. I will not get you _any_ tea for the rest of my life," Louis huffs, unable to stop the fondness creeping into his voice. Liam's grinning at him, and Louis knows his empty threat is lost on Liam.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again. I'll make sure of it." Liam's smirking and it's making Louis feel uneasy.

"What makes you so sure? Anyways, I'll probably just be an absolute fool again," he says.

Liam's smile is so big it's taking up half his face. 

"I've got his number remember?"

Louis lets that sink in, along with the words Liam had uttered while they were fucking. Louis' eyes go wide at the implications of what Liam's suggesting. Liam's grinning at him and his eyes are positively shining with mirth.

Fuck.

Louis' whole body shivers.

"Come on Lou, let's go to bed," Liam says, shuffling towards him. Liam scoops Louis up in his arms and Louis wraps his limbs around him, sighing contentedly. Louis feels Liam press his lips to his temple again. Louis tucks his face into the crook of Liam's neck, humming softly, and his lips brush lightly over the love bite he left behind on Liam's skin. Louis knows that Liam understands the gesture. It's Louis' way of saying _mine_. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know how I can improve my writing. This fic can stand on it's own, but I have also left it open-ended for a reason. Please let me know if you would like a sequel or not. Please also let me know if you like my writing this way or if you preferred my style in my first fic.Thank you to every one who commented on my first fic, it means a lot to me. I was extremely nervous, and I still am, as this is only my second fic. Constructive critism is welcome. 
> 
> Shoutout to tumblr users ShinyWhimsy and JokesOnUs, both of you guys make me laugh on a daily basis because of your awesome tags. 
> 
> Alex


End file.
